poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Aladar's Adventures of Frenemies
Aladar's Adventures of Frenemies is a Dinosaur/Disney Channel crossover to be made by Yru17. It will appear in Vimeo in the near future. Trivia *Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Iago, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner and Sloth Fratelli), Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Jesse Greenwood, Nadine, Randolph Johnson, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Flam, Gurgi, Rex, Woog, Dweeb, Elsa, Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk and Luk, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Morgana MawCawber, Chip and Dale (Rescue Rangers), Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack and Zipper, Hubie, Rocko, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Wally Gator, Huckleberry Hound, Augie Doggie and Daddy Doggie, Quickdraw McGraw, Baba Looey, Top Cat and his gang, Snagglepuss, Squiddly Diddly, Peter Potamus, Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble, Pebble Flintstone, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, Dino, The Jetsons (George, Jane, Judy, Elroy, and Astro), Cinderella, Jaq and Gus, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Jake Long, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Belle, the Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Fifi the Feather Duster, Shrek, Princess Fiona, Donkey, Puss in Boots, Dragon, Danny, Sawyer, Fievel Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Tanya Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf, Rizzo the Rat, Scooter, Pepe the King Prawn, and The Electric Mayhem), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Blu, Jewel, Carla, Bia, and Tiago, Rafael, Luiz, Pedro and Nico, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Earl Sinclair and his family, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Po, Shifu, the Furious Five (Tigress, Viper, Mantis, Monkey, and Crane), B.O.B., The Missing Link, Dr. Cockroach, Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, Valka, Stoick the Vast, Devon and Cornwall, Chanticleer, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, and Jack Skellington guest star in this film. *Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Butters Stotch, Ike Broflovski, Wendy Testaburger, The Sultan, Rajah the Tiger, Zuba, Florrie, Marlene, Launchpad McQuack, Prince Charming, the Fairy Godmother, Prince Eric, Melody, King Triton, Scuttle, Tip and Dash, Mowgli, Shanti, Ranjan and his father, Colonel Hathi, Hathi Jr., Lucky (The Jungle Book 2), Pinocchio, Geppetto, Marina, Maurice (Belle's father), Pudge, Statler and Waldorf, Bean Bunny, Sam the Eagle, Walter, and Sally will make cameos somewhere in the film. *''Dinosaur'', The Lion King ''films, the ''Aladdin series, the Tarzan series, The Princess and the Frog, Darkwing Duck, Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers, the Cinderella films, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, The Little Mermaid ''series, ''The Jungle Book ''1 and 2, ''Pinocchio, Brother Bear 1 and 2, Jake Long: The American Dragon, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, the Beauty and the Beast ''films, ''The Muppets, The Nightmare Before Christmas, and Frenemies were all created by Disney. Category:Aladar's Adventures Series films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Yru17 Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Request Films